Finding The Lists
by CarelessLove91
Summary: Kim's over Tommy's house and she finds his 25 reasons on why he loves her.
1. Finding Her List

Disclaimer: This the third and final storie about 25 Reasons. Don't own Power Rangers

Summary: While working on an assingment in class Tommy stumbles upon Kim's list of 25 reasons on why she loves him.

Kimberly Hart and her boyfriend Tommy Oliver were sitting in class together working on an assignment. She was light chewing on her pencil as thought about an answer for the question when Tommy poked her with his pencil. She yelped and she turned around looking at her boyfriend who just smiled slightly at her.

"What is it Tommy?" Kim asked looking at him.

"Can I see your notes for this class I kind of forgot where I put them" Tommy said with a slight grin. Kim shook her head and she pulled out her notebook and handed it to him and then she turned back around and went to her work. Tommy opened her notebook and started flipping through the pages.

_"Hmmm work, work, work, old notes, work, old notes, work, old notes, 25 Reasons Why I Love him, wor...woah wait a minute what was that"_ Tommy thought as he went through her note book. Tommy went back to the page he had just seen. Tommy looked down at the paper and he started reading the list.

_1. His smile_

_2.The way he looks at me_

_3.When he calls me just to say he loves me_

_4. The way he say's I Love You_

_5. How sweet he is to me_

_6. The way he spends on me even though I have my own money_

_7. Very Romantic_

Tommy raised an eyebrow and he smiled slightly as he read the first seven reasons on the list. He Kept on reading.

_8.For awlways being yourself_

_9.Never acting different around the guys_

_10.How you call me Beautiful_

_11. For being so understanding when that time comes._

_12. How you always surpise me with special dates_

_13. Never forgets about me_

_14. Always there for me_

_15. The way you cook for me_

_16. Always protects me_

_17. You never care about the way I look_

_18.How funny you are_

_19. The way you put others before yourself_

_20. You teach me new things_

_21. Your take charge attitude_

Tommy quickly looked up from the list when he heard Kimberly calling his name.

"Tommy did you get the answer you needed?" Kim asked once she got her full attention. Tommy nodded and he closed her notebook and handed it to her. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Just thinking about how much I love you" Tommy said. Kim smiled and giggled and she turned back around in her seat.


	2. Finding His List

Summary: Kimberly finds Tommy's list one day when she's on his computer.

Kimberly Hart was over her boyfriend Tommy Oliver's house, they were laying on his bed together watching tv together. Tommy was gently rubbing her head as they laid together on his bed. Kim sighed softly as she leaned her back against him.

"Tommy come down here and help get the groceries out the car!" Mrs. Oliver called. Tommy groaned and he leaned his head on Kim's shoulder causing her to laugh. Tommy smiled and he kissed her cheek and he started to get up.

"I'll be right back Beautiful" Tommy said and he kissed her on the lips. Kim smiled and he started leaving.

"Tommy! Do you mind if I go on your computer?" Kim asked. Tommy stopped in the door way and he looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah sure you can go" Tommy said completly forgetting that he left the document open from yesterday. Tommy walked down stairs. Kim got up and she went on his computer, when she turned on the monitor she found a document that said _25 Reasons Why I Love Her_.

_"Hmmm he did one too. Let's she what he loves about me" _Kim thought as she started to read it.

_1. Her eyes_

_2. Her laugh_

_3.The way she always pulls off wearing pink everyday_

_4.The way she says my name_

_5. Her smile_

_6. The way she calls me Handsome_

_7.How sweet she is_

Kim smiled as she read it so far and she blushed a little. She kept on reading.

_8. The way her hair shines in the sun light_

_9. How she's always been there for me_

_10.For never getting mad at me when im late_

_11. How happy you always are_

_12. The way you hold everything together_

_13. The way she looks at me when she say I Love You_

_14. How understanding you are_

Kim checked the door to see if Tommy was coming. She looked and went back to reading the list again.

_15. How you love my favorite song also_

_16. The way her eyes shine when she talks to me_

_17. The way she looks at me_

_18. How tough you are_

_19. The way you never let anyone intimidate you_

_20. How you always help out_

_21. When you make me smile when im having a bad day._

_22. How beautiful you are_

_"Awwww he is so romantic"_ Kim thought and she bit her fingernails a little as she kept reading.

_23. How close you are to everyone_

_24. The way you sing_

Right when Kim was reading the last one Tommy came up stairs and she closed the document quickly. Kimberly smiled when she seen Tommy.

"Hey what were you doing?" Tommy asked. Kim stood up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him.

"I was just on the internet Handsome" Kim said. Tommy smiled and he kissed her.

"You ready to go home?" Tommy asked. Kim nodded and they left. Tommy drove Kim home. He stopped at the front of her house and Kim leaned over and kissed him.

"See you tomorrow Tommy" Kim said as she started getting out of the car.

"Beautiful..." Tommy said. Kim looked up threw the window.

"What is it?" Kim asked. Tommy smiled at her a little.

"The last thing on the list was how talented you are" Tommy said. Kim smiled and she started laughing. Kim backed away from the car and Tommy blew her kiss and he laughed and drove off.


End file.
